Lava Records
Lava Records is a record label that distributed Lorde's debut studio album, Pure Heroine, as well as Melodrama. Company history Lava Records was established in 1995 as a joint venture between Jason Flom and Atlantic Records, where Flom began his career. An accomplished A&R representative, Flom was responsible for signing such artists as Zebra, Twisted Sister, Skid Row, White Lion, and Tori Amos, as well as helping launch the careers of Stone Temple Pilots and Collective Soul. The label's roster includes Authority Zero, Antigone Rising, Kid Rock, Matchbox Twenty, Porcupine Tree, Skillet, Smile Empty Soul, Sugar Ray, The Corrs, Uncle Kracker, Vanessa Williams, Trans-Siberian Orchestra, and Simple Plan. In August 2005, Flom resigned as chairman and chief executive of Atlantic Records, ending a 26-year career within the company. Flom was named chairman and CEO of then-EMI's Virgin Records U.S., following the departure of Matt Serletic that same month. In October 2005, Warner Music Group combined Lava Records with its Atlantic Records Group. Warner originally planned the move following Flom's resignation. In early 2009, Flom reclaimed the Lava Records imprint from Warner and revived the label under the Universal umbrella. Flom described the rebirth as: "A new start with the same philosophy: find great artists in the rock and pop genre, develop them, work with good partners, and make the biggest records in the business." Lava operates as joint venture with Universal Republic, who provide promotion, marketing, sales and distribution services. Flom said that he wanted to work with co-presidents Avery and Monte Lipman because "they are among the best in the business at breaking new artists". Republic Records has also signed a previous artist, Robert Quintanila Olivores, an American Artista, Writer, and creative director who will soon be releasing an EP Album "This Is Real Fear" that will be licensed by Vevo. Lava has signed artists including Lorde, Jessie J, Clairity, Kaile Goh, and Black Veil Brides. Label roster Current Artista's & Music artists * Clairity * Lorde * Jessie J * Robert Quintanila Olivores * Andy Black * Trans-Siberian Orchestra * Black Veil Brides * Maty Noyes * The Royal Concept * G4SHI * Travis Mills * Carah Faye * Liam Lis * Stanaj * Cemetery Sun * Greta Van Fleet Past artists * Le Trouble * Jetta * Katy Tiz * The Atomic Fireballs * Authority Zero * Bel Canto * Bif Naked * The Boondock Saints * CIV * Course of Nature * Cold * CJ Holland * The Corrs * The Cult * Egypt Central * Roy English * Willa Ford * Grade 8 * Hot Action Cop * Little-T And One Track Mike * Matchbox Twenty * Edwin McCain * Nonpoint * Needtobreathe * Outspoken * Franky Perez * Porcupine Tree * Reach 454 * Smile Empty Soul * Jill Sobule * Sugar Ray * Unwritten Law * Vanessa Williams * Antigone Rising * Basement Jaxx * Blue Man Group * Joe Brooks * John Butler Trio * Cherie * The Click Five * Embrace * Kid Rock * Toby Lightman * O.A.R. * Simple Plan * Skillet * Skindred * Throwing Gravity * Trans-Siberian Orchestra * Uncle Kracker * Vaux * Brittney White Category:Record Labels Category:Lorde's World